deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistral vs Shapur
Mistral vs. Shapur is a fan-made Death Battle directed by bopdog111, featuring Mistral from Metal Gear, and Shapur from White Knight Chronicles. Description Cyborg VS Assassin! A lady that has been raised in a harsh country and is also half-french has been threatened by a eye-patched Assassin. What can this lead to? Interlude Wiz: They say appearances can be deceiving and can be dangerous if you fall for them. Boomstick: And the appearances can lead to consequences if you chose to believe and can also kill you if you don't keep your guard up. Wiz: Such like Mistral the killing Cyborg from Metal Gear. Boomstick: And Shapur the horned assassin from White Knight Chronicles. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Mistral Wiz: The country Algeria has become a peaceful country. Until a war have been broke out. Boomstick: And that set chaos all around. Wiz: The war was the Algerian Civil War in the 1990s. A little Girl named Mitral lost her parents during the war and was raised by the government. She then grew up and killed by 'butchering' her family's killers. Boomstick: That has got to be a lot of gore there. Wiz: It was and she realized that killing is her calling and joined the French Foreign Legion. She participated as a combatant in wars in Iraq and Afghanistan, with a kill count in the dozens. Despite killing being her calling, she found the action itself to be "dull," comparing it to dominoes. She even grew envious of her prey because they had causes to fight for. Eventually, she met a man who changed all that and allowed her to fight for an ideal. Boomstick: This man's name was Steven Armstrong the Senator of the United States in Colorado. Wiz: After agreeing with Armstrong she was made into a Cyborg ninja to increase her killing instinct. Boomstick: Of course since Killing is her Calling in the army she eventually got into a force known as the Desperado Enforcement LLC. as one of the captain units of the 'Winds of Destruction' Wiz: After a while she was mentioned of a IF prototype known as LQ-84I and was told by her teammate Sundowner that the machine is more of a Mutt than an AI. And she was assigned command of the UG due to getting bored with the AI. Boomstick: Getting bored with a mutt is more senseful since the Blade Wolf is a robot Dog. Wiz: She then proceeded to give him several VR missions, including the assassination of a pesky African politician, and several ops within Denver. Mistral then reflected upon seeing his kill rating that it was disappointing and felt Sundowner may have been right about him, but eventually decided he was ultimately useful and had him continue VR training. She then contacted Khamsin, ordering him to take the LQ-84i for the mission to liberate Abkhazia. However, shortly after Khamsin signed off upon being introduced to the LQ-84i, she privately planned to backstab Khamsin. Boomstick: That was just playing dirty there. So dirty that it can gross people out. Mistral is one badass gal. Wiz: Mistral had the ability to take the arms of Dwarf Gekko, a.k.a. Tripods, and attach them to her body, while also using them as weapons. She could attach up to 14 arms of Dwarf Gekko to her body, seven arms on each side of her body. She can also make a Spear with them while using them as a Whip also and can used the Dwarf Gekko's heads as balls. Boomstick: Dangerous Balls that can explode that is. All this woman does is just pure Cruel. Wiz: She was cruel since she was orphaned, and raise in the government. Armstrong also gave her the idea of making herself quite evil and known as the 'Cold wind of France'. (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7hVyspYavSo%7CMistral's revenge at 1:20 to 1:40) Shapur Boomstick: A eye-patched maniac always brings trouble around the corner. Wiz: And a horned one by the looks of it. By the assassin of the Magi Shapur. He was a great mystery of the Magi. Boomstick: He is also crazy. Wiz: Known as a race from the country of Faria Shapur has been known throughout the Magi name. Boomstick: Shapur is also a freak describing by his horns. Wiz: Yes also because of that. Much of him wasn't known he is only known as a Farian, and second-in-command of the Magi by his leader Grazel a man who wanted the power of the Incorrutus. He also has an uncontrollable rage known throughout. Boomstick: A rage that has been use for a while. Wiz: Most of his history was a mystery as a villain that doesn't have a backstory why he joined the Magi. He was told by his leader to retire Belcitane by killing him because of his previous failures. Shapur is also quite silent in the background a lot after that and and Shapur killed a woman named Kara that brought his rage after she turned her back on the Magi and took the Black Knight ark with him back to Grazel. He stood at Grazel's side as he made his war declaration speech to the whole Magi Organization. Boomstick: Ouch! I would hate to be around this guy. Wiz: He also been revealed to the civil war in Faria to get another Knight called the Moon Maiden but failed. He also to fight other times as Kara's Black Knight. Boomstick: Only fighting as a Giant Knight. How convenience. Wiz: Shapur has arsenal to Swords, magic, and transforming to the Black Knight. His only notice to magic was the flaming spear he used to kill Belcitane. His only weakness was his anger as revealed when he made a stupid move to get the Black Knight back from the Yshrenian Emperor Madoras. (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=C3kbURRISas%7CShapur's weakness 5:16 to 5:40) Boomstick: Ouch that's gotta hurt! Wiz: That only prove he is sometimes crazy. Starting Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Battle Mistral is walking down an old ruin. ???: Who are you? Mistral turns around and sees Shapur. Mistral: Someone who is fighting pitiful soldiers. Shapur: Those happens to be Lord Grazel's troops. Surrender or die. Mistral: You challenged me? Know your place. FIGHT!! (Cue theme https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=S1CrYMEQk18%7C As Stranger I Remain) Mistral took out her spear and slashed but Shapur avoided it and attacks with his sword but Mistral blocked it and kicked Shapur twice, stunned Shapur is dizzy. Mistral punched him and made her Spear into a whip and whipped at Shapur's feet. Shapur used his Flaming Spear to cut the Spear. He charged and slashed off two of Mistral's machine arms. Mistral: Bad Boy I'll say. A Dwarf Geeko came as she separated the arms off it and kick it to Shapur who avoided it and Mistral connected the arms on two of her empty ports. She used her Spear to slash but Shapur blocked the attack and used his Flaming Spear but a Dwarf Gekko came and Mistral kicked it to the spear making it explode. Mistral went and punched Shapur multiple times with her Dwarf Gekko arms and kicked him away. Shapur: For a lady you know your skills. Mistral: Oh really you bad boy? You can tell your lord to fuck himself. Shapur: Why you...! Shapur became angry and used his two Flaming Spears that four of Mistral's arms have been destroyed. Two Dwarf Gekko's have came and she separated the arms ans kicked the remains to Shapur as he took the hits. Bad move. He stumbled back as he and Mistral slashed. Shapur: You shall perish! The struggle stopped as Mistral used her Whip to strike Shapur twice as he grunts. Shapur: You brought this upon yourselves O Dinavas, deliverer of dark dread, ruler of the ancient shadows, grant me your power! VERTO! Shapur transforms into the Black Knight. (Cue: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MxIpAiF7wsA%7C Black Knight music Mistral: Oh? What's this? This is bullshit! Shapur: Now die! Shapur slashed twice but Mistral avoided and strike with her Whip twice at his face. She thrust with her spear twice as he went Off-Balance while stunned she thrust his chest as he groans and reverted back. Shapur: I'LL KILL YOU IN THE NAME OF LORD GRAZEL! He went and tried to slash but he was paralyzed. In his chest where hia heart was is one of Mistral's Dwarf Gekko arm's holding a blade to his heart. Shapur fell down dead. Mistral: That is expected. K.O! Finish Boomstick: That's the end of a maniac! Wiz: Mistral is a big surprise in a fight thanks to her arms. Despite the Black Knight Shapur was unable to beat her. Her Whip, and Cyborg enhancements proved to much for Shapur, and his Black Knight. Boomstick: She is also quite someone to make the other person angry. Wiz: The winner is Mistral. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Square Enix vs Konomi themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Bopdog111 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles